HetaOni: Time Marches On
HetaOni: Time Marches On is an English-language RPG created by Alice Mariah Virginia Rose with RPG Maker VX Ace. Game Plot/Game Summary HetaOni was discontinued in 2010 by Tomoyoshi. Three years later we will have our continuation. ^^; Although it is only fan made. This game is for anyone who was crushed by the unbearable weight that they may never escape that mansion. For those who have tirelessly searched years for a believable ending. One that would answer all those questions, and tie those loose ends. Will you return to this abandoned world? Characters ''England (Arthur Kirkland) The only other character with the power to reverse time. Currently blind, and with limited magic. Prussia (Gilbert Weillschmidt) He hears a strange voice congratulating them whenever they make significant advance. His precious sword was recently broken. Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) ''Arrived in chapter 9 of the original along with Romano. It is his first time in the mansion. ''France (Francis Bonnefoy) One of the main 12. His most recent effort was comforting Canada about his usefulness. Japan (Kiku Honda) ''He can see visions of the future with each clock they break. America(Alfred F. Jones) The Hero of the story! No, but he does have strong leadership skills and the confidence to bring them together. Canada (Matthew Williams) Canada has always been the problem solver of the group. Even when he doesn't realize it. China (Yao Wang) Last seen heading to the annexe with Russia to solve a mystery. Germany (Ludwig Beilschmidt) Germany is the only one so far in the group, who has not experienced visions of the past when they break a clock. Italy (Feliciano Vargas) Often regarded as the main character of HetaOni, Italy is the one who has reversed time every time up until now. Going through countless worlds with friends who do not remember what they've been through. Russia (Ivan Braginski) A very mysterious character who clearly has some secrets he has yet to reveal. Namely, who it is he is on the phone with. Romano (Lovino Vargas) Brother to N. Italy, he shares some of the same memories of this mansion. He a''rrived in chapter 9 of the original, along with Spain. It is his first time in the mansion.'' Minor Characters: Austria, Belarus, Belgium, Estonia, Finland, Denmark, Hungary, Iceland, Korea, Liechtenstein, Latvia, Lithuania, Mochi, Poland, Sweden, Switzerland, Greece, Turkey, Holy Roman Empire, Hong Kong, Ukraine Bulgaria, Hutt River, Kugelmugel, Ladonia, Molossia, Monaco, Nikoniko, Romania, Sealand, Seborga, Seychelles, Taiwan, Wy Bug Reports/ Errors No known bugs at the moment. With the first demo released, information may be added. Trivia/ Extra Facts * HetaOni: Time Marches on, began as written continuation of Tomoyoshi's HetaOni in March of 2014. The story was finished in June of 2015, and now, as of August 2015 it has begun progress on it's RPG creation. * In the first demo, it is recommended that you head downstairs first. Also try clicking on various objects in rooms that served an important purpose in the original. * Time Marches On takes inspiration from both the original game by Tomoyoshi and the English version by PianoDream and Neokyno. The main plot, however, is derived exclusively from the clues left behind by the original (since this is where the plot came from). * A lot of research went into this project before the story even started to develop (over 60 pages of notes). * The story turned out a lot longer than was originally expected. It starts at chapter 17, where the original game left off, and continues for an additional 7 chapters, to chapter 24. Gallery Sources https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10663226/1/HetaOni-Time-Marches-On http://hetaoni.wikia.com/wiki/HetaOni_Wiki http://alicexmariahxrose.deviantart.com/art/HetaOni-Time-Marches-On-RPG-Game-546677563 (Further credits will be added before the game's first demo release) Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Category:Horror Games Category:Dark Games